In my eyesSasuke pov
by DarkHeartsoul
Summary: Just read! Yoai
1. In my eye's

This is my first fanfic. This is chapter be nice and review thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter one...<p>

* * *

><p>In my eye's<p>

In all my year's of bitterly hating him,we

became friends. Even as I wish not to come so

close,for some unknown reason,a force,an invisible

force pushed us we became

inseparable. In my unclear black eye's,we even

became **lover's. **I don't think the blond whiskered kid

knew. He didn't know how his tears affected me.

Every touch,a tingle zips through my body.

In battle,it's not me I'm worried about. I'd gladly give

my useless,traitorous life and body for him.

In my eye's,I see I see blood. **HIS. **

I see my hands clenched with a poisoned dagger. Me  so close th him that I could feel his sweet breath upon my face. His oceanic blue eye's glazed over,they stare into my black souless eye's. He say's to me;Sasuke...Don't do this. Come home with me. Naruto reached his hands out and touched my cheek.

He drops to the ground,coughing up blood. I

sank to my knees besides him.

Pulling him onto my lap,clutching him to my

chest,and said,I would have enjoyed watching your

blood flow if I not have loved you. I am so sorry. I

crushed my lips to his,giving him enough of my life

force to stay alive long enough until I get him to the

village. Then I will disappear.

In my black evil eye's,I will not return. I will leave

cold heartlessly,never come back. I looked down at

the blond hair boy with oceanic blue eye's. His

eye's were open, now I'm at the gate. I

could hear the people talking. Smell Naruto's favorite

food:Ramon noodles.

Sasuke,he whispers and tugs my black hair.

I have to. I answered the unasked question. No

you don't Sasuke,I forgive. He argued back.

I don't answer. I walk into the hospital,yelled for a

nurse. She came out and gave him one look and

screamed.

She called for the doctor. Naruto was taken from my

shaking hand and rushed into a room. I could hear

him calling my name over and over. An hour later,he

was sleeping. I bent down and kissed his sleeping

form good-bye.

I walked slowly away. "Sasuke,the boy

pleaded,stop.

"bye Naruto,and I walked away.

"Sasuke!"The voice sounded broken.

I kept walking away cause in my cold eye's,this was

what needed to happen...


	2. Unclear

Unclear

Were these just dreams? The feelings?

My mind is so fuzzy,so...unclear.

Would you blame me? All these years of hating and

fighting...Even though I had always stood by him-

meaning Sasuke-I always believed we could be like

brother's.

In the year's I always ask to be his partner.

When we trained, we shared useful fighting skills. Later on, I was his back and he was mine.

My head hurts. Ever since that night,all I could do is remember.

Naruto. Your-Your awake? A girl with pink hair,girly,evil of a fighter...hots for Sasuke.

Hey...what's your name again? I had to ask. Since the dagger hit me,which was filled with poison,I had trouble remembering.

Sakura,silly. She ...hit your head or something,she asked pointing at my bandaged head. "Sure" I answered.

"Did Sasuke really do this to you?"

A pang pf furry and sadness hit him and his head and heart pounded. He couldn't stand the feeling.

Go away he snapped at the girl. Just go away pinky.

Nar-Naruto? She sounded like she was going to cry.

"-My head hurts.

All of a sudden,she's not there but Sasuke stands where she just was.

I reached my fingers out and cried;Sasuke! I forgive you. Please don't leave me. I need you.

Sasuke grabbed my hand."I'm going to get a nurse. The fingers slipped away.

A nurse with blue hair came in with a needle.

"Hey. We are just going to give you some medicine. You will feel much better when you wake up.

You can't tun away from me! Sasuke! You big jerk! Get back hear. I yelled.

"Sasuke"!

to catch him,bring him back to me.

Feeling hands push down to the bed,feeling the prick of a needle. My eye lids begin to drift shut. The only though was;I don't want to sleep. I need to find Sasuke...I screamed above my lungs.

Sasuke!


	3. Chapter 3

Unclear

Were these just dreams? The feelings?

My mind is so fuzzy,so...unclear.

Would you blame me? All these years of haiting and

fighting...Even thoughI had alway's stood by him-

meaning Sasuke-I alway's believed we could be like

brother's.

In the year's I alway's ask to be his partner.

When we trained, we shared usefull fighting skills. Later on, I was his back and he was mine.

My head hurts. Ever since that night,all I could do is remember.

Naruto. Your-Your awake? A girl with pink hair,girly,evil of a fighter...hots for Sasuke.

Hey...what's your name again? I had to ask. Since the dagger hit me,which was filled with poison,I had trouble remembering.

Sakura,silly. She ...hit your head or something,she asked ppointing at my bandaged head. "Sure" I answered.

"Did Sasuke really do this to you?"

A pang pf furry and sadness hit him and his head and heart pounded. He couldn't stand the feeling.

Go away he snapped at the girl. Just go away pinky.

Nar-Naruto? She sounded like she was going to cry.

"-My head hurts.

All of a sudden,she's not there but Sasuke stands where she just was.

I reached my fingers out and cried;Sasuke! I forgive you. Please don't leave me. I need you.

Sasuke grabbed my hand."I'm going to get a nurse. The fingers slipped away.

A nurse with blue hair came in with a needle.

"Hey. We are just going to give you some medicine. You will feel much better when you wake up.

You can't tun away from me! Sasuke! You big jerk! Get back hear. I yelled.

"Sasuke"!

to catch him,bring him back to me.

Feeling hands push down to the bed,feeling the prick of a needle. My eye lids begin to drift shut. The only though was;I don't want to sleep. I need to find Sasuke...I screamed above my lungs.

Sasuke!


	4. Brother's

Brother's

Ok so this is the third chapter of _IN my eye's. The second is unclear. im still getting use to this website so please be nice. R&R plz thanks and enjoy. _

_XOXO _

_-Soulless. _

_ Sasuke's POV: _

_Alway's moving in the shadows. Rain pouring down. Hidding in the trees,trying to find him. My brother,Itachi. I know I'm selfish but the otherreason,I left was to increase my chakrea. But I vow,not just for me but for Naruto too,but I will not turn into my brother. _

_ A second later,I spot him. A tingle of fear runs down my spone. Got to be carefull. _

_ Itachi will find any oppurtunity to use kmy body and chakra. We werent really close...except when we were young. That was the past. Now I must show myself. _

_Norm pov:_

_ Sasuke walks silently towards his Itachi. _

_"Well,well,well",says Itachi without looking at him. Itachi heard his brother stops. _

_ Itachi turned slowly around,licking his lips. _

_"What do you want little brother?" He sneered. _

_Sasuke broke out of his trance and said,"I need help controlling my chakra." _

_Itachi smiled evilly."You mean,you want to fall into your darkness?" _

_Sasuke shiverd. No. I will not fall._

_.You. Never. _

_Itachi tried to keep a straight face but the idoicy of his brother made him laugh. But my dear brother. Sasuke,you will. His voice was like honey dripping down from the comb. "The blackness of your darkness surrounds you. It runs in our family. Father faced his darkness and it killed mother. _

_Falling to his knees,Sasuke coverd his ears. _

_ "You want to turn dark. You just needed to tell yourself a ,but what about Naruto? _

_He will fall with our without you." _

_ "Your heart wants to turn dark. Your soul wants to bleed. Itachi held out his hand. _

_"Join me sasuke." His voice was seductive. _

_Sasuke's barrier crumbled like he was just too tired. He came for the power. His brother was right. He wanted the sweet numbness the darkness will bring. But...Naruto. _

_ A whisper came into his head. _

_Forget...him_

_ Forget...Naruto. _

_Sasuke closed his black,soulless eye's and fell,fell,fell,asleep._


End file.
